


Captain Wasp

by Rivulet027



Series: Shake Things Up [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gokaiger spoilers, Halloween Costumes, Halloween event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Jan thinks Daisy should dress up for Halloween too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel or Goakiger, it's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Daisy didn't get a costume in game, but that doesn't mean she can't have one in fics. Since Jan was dressed up as a pirate I couldn't resist bringing Gokaiger into this fic and having Daisy dress up as Joe.

Daisy laughs as Jan jumps onto her bed in full pirate gear. She pulls Jan’s hat off and sets it on the bed next to her as Jan straddles her waist.

“I taught Amora how to do Thriller. We’re going to use it to beat Mesphito! Loki said so!”

“I thought we took everything Loki said with a grain of salt,” Daisy reminds.

“Not when it involves dancing and teaching Asgardians fun group dancing!”

“Did Loki learn too?”

“Sam already taught him.”

Daisy shakes her head. “I’m not sure how I feel about a Falcon Penguin.”

“But he’s so cute!” Jan squeals. “And he slide on his belly for me because he is awesome!”

Daisy grins at her girlfriend’s excitement and pulls her in for a kiss.

“You need a costume!”

Daisy shakes her head. “Only if you don’t make me walk the plank.”

Jan scrunches her nose as she smiles and sticks out her tongue. Daisy settles her hands on Jan’s hips and asks what Jan thinks she should dress up as.

“You should be my bird! Oh! Oh! You can be Navi!”

“Are you Marvelous?” Daisy questions raising her eyebrows.  
Jan smirks, “I’m always marvelous.”

Daisy laughs. “Yes, but lately you’re a little in love with Gokaiger.”

“Don’t you want to be my Navi?”

“I think I don’t want to be covered in feathers,” Daisy shakes her head. “Or having to say silly parrot clichés.”

“It could be so much fun! You could sound like Navi, not a parrot cliché!”

Daisy makes a considering noise. “ You know everyone will expect parrot clichés, especially with Sam being so accommodating about being a penguin. I think I have an idea that’s better, but I’m not going to share. Kiss me instead?”

Jan leans in, “No Basco.”

“I would never dress up as someone who would betray you oh beautiful Captain Marvelous,” Daisy teases.

Jan giggles and captures her lips.

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

It’s surprising easy to put her costume together, Daisy thought it would take more work. She gets help from Brian, Steve, and Tony. Sam and Loki helps by keeping Jan distracted when they’re working on her costume. She’s a little unsure of all the functions Tony programs into her sabers, she’s have been happy with two plastic swords, but apparently they need to actually be able to defend her.

Jan stops when she sees her and squeals loudly. “Daisy?”

She lifts the helmet off her head.

“You’re! You!” Jan manages before squealing again. “I love them so much!”

“I know.” Daisy smiles. 

“Look at you all serious in your Joe blue ranger Gokaiger…I love you.”

Daisy smirks, “Well you’re a pirate because you love Captain Marvelous so I thought…”

“I didn’t think anyone else but you would get it!”

“We all love you silly,” Daisy teases. “Besides I totally let Tony add things to my sabers, you know he had fun.”

Jan’s eyes widen. “If I hadn’t already squealed twice I’d so be doing it again. Can I see?”

“Want to go to the blasting range?”

Jan sidles close, “Right after I kiss my awesomely sexy girlfriend.”

Daisy grins into the kiss. Best Halloween ever and she didn’t even have to learn the Thriller dance.


End file.
